Sin's Birthday fun
by BlueFanfictionInc
Summary: This is a fic for Sinfulnature1123. Promised this to them tears ago, but finally got to it. Meant for this creator, but if others enjoy, glad you did.


**Sin Birthday fic (Apologize if I use you instead of She, this is specifically for Sin.)**

**This is for Sin as a birthday present. I promised this for fucking ever ago, but I finally got it done. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sin felt fuzzy, she didn't know why, but then she thinks she is dreaming. She thinks she feels her clothing being torn off, leaving her body and cock exposed. What do you expect from a futa. She then dozes off again.

She awakens in a soft comfy bed, like the ones in a presidential suite of a hotel. It is white, shimmering, a beauty to the eye. She finds herself naked, along with a cock. "Oh fuck, am I having another caffeine dream?" She said as she soon feels her feet being licked. She looked and sees two, Yang and Peridot. The two are licking and playing with her feet, wishing her a happy birthday. As she was about to question, Peridot is licking her toes and Yang is rubbing her boobs on her feet. Soon the door opens, Korra and Asami, clad in maid outfits bring her breakfast.

She decides not to question as she is served breakfast, the outfits on the two barely his anything and soon she feels herself getting very hard. Asami and Korra decide to assist her as they placed the table tray for your breakfast in bed. Both go to work, licking her cock and massageing it with their soft hands. The breakfast was a stack of pancakes and waffles with bacon, and a note. She opens it:

"Dear Sin,

Happy Birthday, this is from Blue, your friend, knight of the smut table, and king of taking for fucking ever to write stuff, sorry this took like two years, but better late than never. I filled the place with many people you like to the sexualities you prefer, hope you enjoy and have a nice birthday. P.S. Becareful of Mako and Yang, they may bang your brains out.

Sincerely,

Blue."

She smiled at this, as she was getting closer as both women were getting her close, made better as Peridot was rubbing her bare chast on your right foot and your left foot was getting a boob job from Yang. She soon unloads, covering Asami and Korra's faces and boobs. Both girls smiled as they lick the cum off each other, giving you an amazing show. They all depart as they leave you for your breakfast, but you ask Peridot to stay.

She tells her to feed her as she rides her cock, which the Peridot is happy to do. Soon she is riding Sin's cock, squealing about how the penile unit is forcing its way into her insertion point. You just enjoy her tight insides as Peridot cut your pancakes and waffles and fed them to you.

This was heaven, the cute little Peridot was groaning and moaning as she took her cock up her ass, while feeding Sin pancakes and waffles. What made it better was when she grabbed the can of whip cream and sprayed it on her tits, licking it off her like a dessert platter. She cums in Peridot twice, stuffing her like a jelly donut, or a long john with all the cream, a sight all too enjoyable for Sin.

She gives her a kiss and lets her rest, wondering what else was here. Exiting the room, she saw what looks like the large interior of a mansion. It was beautifully designed, but what made it better was the abundance of smut that was displayed around. From her favorite moments sexualized from media, to many other sexy art she had seen, it was like a perverts mansion~

But then she sees a delicious sight, Asami and Korra, both wearing leather, high black stockings, and looks that seemed to be calling to Sin. Sin showed no resistance as she went over, kissing both women and feeling their tight leather clad bodies as they guided you to a room for more fun.

On a large bed, the two put on a show for you, stripping each other down and giving you a beautiful strip show, leaving the stockings on. Both soon began to make love to one another, kissing, licking, playing with each others bodies, showing you every part. When they get to you, they lie on each other, Korra on top and Asami on the bottom, both their pussies and asses exposed to you in a beautiful picture and your cock got hard at the sight.

You take turns with both women, fucking them one at a time with each thrust, both women groaning as they rubbed their bodies on one another as you fucked them. You move your hands to their bodies and manage to get your hands between their boobs, feeling their big breasts and hard nipples in your move your hands to their bodies and manage to get your hands between their boobs, feeling their big breasts and hard nipples in your hands.

Both women moan and soon fall to your whims, both cumming many times at the feeling, leaving your cock covered in their juices. You make sure both women are thoroughly fucked and filled up nicely. You kiss both women as you hear a call from someone for a fun time. You leave both women to rest, slapping their asses and telling them that you'd be back for many more rounds.

You soon arrive at the kitchen and see three sexy sights, Yang, Mako, and an older Toph, she seemed like a young adult, tall, strong, nice breasts, and like Mako and Yang, with big hard and throbbing futa cocks. You droll at the sight, as all three of them are naked and showing their amazing bodies for you. Mako moves up first, in her overly cheerful way.

She gets down and starts sucking your cock, and by sucking, I mean she takes your cock in her mouth in one go and starts sucking like a vacuum cleaner. You are forced back to a counter and lose the ability to speak, Mako sucking your cock so hard and with such fervor, you feel like she was going to suck you dry in one go. It soon got a lot better as she massaged her very large breasts around your cock, humming around your cock and sending vibrations through your cock. She spoke as she sucked you off, talking about how good t was, even though she was still sucking it hard, physics and reality be damned. Soon she sucks you to perfection and drinks your load with such force, you felt she was going to pull your cock inside out.

She leaves your cock with a pop, turning around and waving her ass in your face, "Come and get it~" She teased. You pounce on her and begin to fuck her pussy, digging your hands into her breasts, fucking that heart shaped bottom without mercy. As you did, you see the other two getting something ready for you, making you all the more excited as you kept fucking Mako like your personal Ona-hole. She begged you to stroke her cock as you fucked her, which you obliged. Her pussy tightens to the point of being a vice grip, making you fuck her harder. She makes you cum soon, turning around to kiss you as you both came, Mako unloading on the ground.

She gets off your cock to the ground, as your eyes were guided to Futa Yang, sitting on the counter as she poored chocolate on her breasts, "Ready for dessert~" She teased, spreading her pussy open and stroking her cock. Your brain only sees a lot of YES and you go in, fucking her, stroking her cock, and licking the chocolate off her giant tits. She groans as you fuck Yang with great passion and fervor, dominating the Golden haired woman.

You lick all the chocolate off her tits as you made her cum twice and spray cum on herself as you unload in her. She aheagos with her tongue out, you go and give it a little bite to signal that she was your fuck toy now~

You then turn to Toph who tells you to lie down. She moves her feet and demonstrates why her feet are soo sexy~ She rubs her feet on your cock, stroking it and making sure that your cock got all the attention it wanted. You writhe on the ground as her rough feet ran over your cock and even pressed on your cock and rubbing it on your stomach. She teases you as she dominates your cock. She makes you cum all over yourself and Toph smiled, "That was fun, now for the real show."

She soon has rocks cover your hands and feet, you just realize as you recover from all the orgasms. Then you see Yang get fired up and Mako donning her two star fight club uniform. You could see where this was going, but hoped all three didn't plan to fuck you at once. And that was what was going to happen, as all three line up, Toph to your mouth, Yang your pussy, and Mako your ass.

All three go hard at once and effectively seal you airtight with their cocks. You groan hard, your cock gets hard and stimulated, and….it was really fucking good. All three go hard at their full power to make sure you were fucked in everyway possible, all three even rubbing and stroking your cock.

You were locked in this triple stuffing for what felt like hours, time itself dissipating around you. You feel all three girls cumming at once, filling you up and making you blackout, before they switch places and resume. The last thing you remember was cumming for the fifth time and getting triple cummed the third time.

You awaken again, in your bed, all 6 women around you, sleeping with their bodies acting as a blanket. You look up as you grope Korra and Yang's breasts, "That was a good birthday present~" She said as she wet to rest, planning all sorts of fun ideas for her harem tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope this was enjoyable to Sin, and maybe to any others who did look this up. I recommend looking into Sinfulnature1123, tell them Blue sent ya. Also I will be returning to writing and posting, expect update tomorrow.**


End file.
